Total Drama Survival
by serialkiller567
Summary: A bunch of teens sign up to be dropped onto an island where they have to compete in challenges and survive. However, the island is more dangerous then they thought.
1. Welcome

**TDS I was a little disappointed in TDI. It being an island I expected it to be like the reality TV show Survivor. You know like teams having to survive in the wild, the teams compete in dangerous challenges, etc, then get vote off. Don't get me wrong I still like the show, but I was hoping for Survivor. So I am going to write one!**

**Just know that I am not the best of writers, and suck in the terms of grammar. This is still fiction so a bunch of unrealistic things will happen. Also, there is going to be a lot of OOC due to the fact that they have to survive.**

**I am just writing this in my free time. I have a lot of things on my shoulders, like school, finishing my one other fanfic, writing my book, you know. So don't expect me to update often. Maybe once every two weeks, two if you are lucky.**

**IMPORTANT READ! The island is three times that of total drama island to make some of my ideas more possible. Before you dismiss this story, keep reading until they are at camp and the flare is fired and the certain incident happens. That might keep you interested. I am also going to add a few of my own characters to make things interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Yo, I am coming in to you live to the next big reality TV show, somewhere is Muskoka Ontario," Chris said standing on the dock. Behind him was the large island. The island is mostly made of trees. In the back you could make out large hills covered by trees and a thick layer of mist. To the right of the island is a large cliff at the edge of the island. There were not any signs of buildings or civilization. "Here's the deal, I am having 27 teens come to this island for a chance to win 100,000 dollars. They have to compete in challenges, where in the end of the day, all but one of them, will receive a marshmallow. These 27 will bring only a small bag of clothes, and any personal things they might have. They think they are coming to a five-star resort, so they might seem a little ticked off when they show up. The producers wanted them to come to a crusty old summer camp, but then I though, nah, let's send them to an empty island where they have to survive on their own and hunt for food. They loved it and made it come to life. Welcome to, Total. Drama. Survival!"

Theme song

"Welcome back. Let's introduce our contestants." a boat parked on the dock then left. Standing on the dock was Beth. "Hello Beth-" Beth tackled him in a bear hug.

"OMG Chris it is so awesome to meet you. Wow, your much shorter in person."

"Yeah, go wait over there. Next, DJ!" ( I am just going to skip some of the real characters and introduce the new ones. Don't take this as them being more important than others though) one by one, the contestants arrived on the dock. "Time for contestant number 11." next to arrive on board was Javier. He has black hair, he is wearing formal but expensive looking clothing, a white shirt with a tan jacket over it and tan slacks. His eyes are blue and is carrying a blue backpack on his back.

"Yo Javier, nice to meet you." Chris said.

"You too." Javier replied. Javier went to stand with the others.

"Oh great, just what we needed," Duncan said. "A pretty boy with expensive clothing who thinks he is all that."

"I'm not just a pretty boy." Javier assured him. "I can pull my own weight."

"Yeah right, I've robbed-, I mean met, people like you before. They think they're all that and can boss everyone around. I don't like you." the two stared at each other. They swung their fists at the same time. Javier's right hand connected with Duncan's left cheek and Duncan's right hand connected with Javier's face.

"Okay guys break it up." DJ said pushed the two apart. "No need to fight on the first day right." Javier nodded and Duncan just scowled and turned away rubbing his cheek.

"This is a reality show hosts dream." Chris exclaimed. "Let's hope there are more of you." the next boat docked and bridget got off. She then proceeded to introduce herself and repeatedly nearly hit people with her surfboard. Duncan got out out of range of the board. Just as Bridget turned around with the surfboard again. Javier push dancan in the path of the board. The board hit Duncan and knocked him into the water.

"Oops," Bridget said. "Did I so that?" Duncan resurfaced, clearly angry.

"No, it was pretty boy here." Duncan growled and got onto the dock. "That's it, I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Javier spat back. They grabbed each other by the shirt and pulled their fists back for another punch. Suddenly, an object hit Javier in the head knocking him away from Duncan. Everyone stared at what hit him. It is an arrow made of wood. On the end of the arrow is a rubber ball the size of a golf ball. The honk of the boat drew everyones attention. Standing on the bow of the boat was a girl holding a wooden bow in her left hand. They were a quarter of a mile away, demonstrating her accuracy. The boat docked and she stepped off of it.

"Say hellos to Ashley!" Chris yelled. Ashley had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a violet sports bra and blue Jean shorts. On her back is a quiver of two dozen arrows just like the one that hit Javier. She placed her black suitcase on the dock before she talked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ashley yelled. She turned to Chris. "You said that only one person from our school could go on the show. Why is he here?"

"Well I checked your guys history," Chris replied. "And saw that you two were once a couple, and how you broke up. I just couldn't resist the drama that would come off of that." Javier got to his feet and smiled at Ashley.

"Nice to see you again." he said.

"Hell no." Ashley took out another arrow. She took the rubber ball off of it showing the sharp end. She knocked it and aimed at Chris. "Send me back."

"Whoa, take it easy now." Chris said. "You're on tv you know that. You'll get sent to jail."

"Well I'd rather be sent to jail then spend a whole summer with this guy." Ashley released the arrow. The arrow flew straight into the sky. Someone had moved her arm.

"While I do enjoy a good bloodbath," a feminine voice said behind her. "I don't want it on the first day of the show." the girl stepped in front of Ashley. She has black hair with blue streaks, and gray eyes. She is wearing a black shirt, jeans with holes at the knees and brown boots. "Think you can do that for me?" Ashley lowered the bow and slung it over her shoulder.

"As you wish. But you owe me for the arrow that I lost." she nodded. Ashley walked over to end of the dock and picked up her arrow and made sure to stay as far from Javier as possible.

"Thank you," Chris said. "This is Lucy. Please go join the others." Lucy did so. "Next-" Chris was interrupted by an explosion. Half a mile away the next ship blew up and started sinking. A guy came out of the water and pulled himself onto the dock. He has black hair, and emerald green eyes. He is wearing a black and red striped shirt and blue jeans.

"What happened to the boat?" Chris asked.

"I kind of blew it up." the guy replied. "The captain told me to not push the red button. So I did. The ship blew up. Don't worry I'm pretty sure everyone is alive."

"Well since the sharks are now occupied we can't do the jump off the cliff challenge." Chris said. "This is Adrian." Adrian said his hellos to everyone. The rest eventually joined.

"Perfect. All 27 of you are here."

"But there are only twenty six of us." Courtney pointed out.

"Well we only had 26 boats, sadly one of them was blown up." Chris looked to Adrian. Adrian shrugged. "Another boat is being prepped. But the show must go on. Now I'm sure you have figured out that we have cheated and lied to you. This island looks nothing like what you saw on the application. That is because the producers have turned this into survival show!"

"Like the show Survivor?" Tylor. "I freaking love that show. Remember the time-"

"We don't have time for that. Anyway, to make it up to you, we are going to increase the amount of money you will win. It will go from 100,000 dollars, to 500,000!" when he said that, the competitors went nuts, cheering and yelling in gratitude. Chris proceeded to tell the rules of the contest. Every day the two teams will be put in challenges that require them to use their survival skills and to not die. The losing team will have to send someone home via the boat of losers. The person who lasts the longest will be given fame and the money which, let's face it they'll blow it in a week. He told them about the confessionals and allowed them to have a quickie.

Confessional Gwen- so my first confessional. I just want to say that this sucks. If I win the money, I'll buy this island, and burn it to the ground while I watch. Then I guess I'll either go to college or make my own business.

Duncan- I freaking hate that guy! Pretty boy is going down. When I win I'll hire a guy to burn his house down. Then I'll do what ever I want with it.

Javier- this is going to be quite interesting. With Ashley here it will sure add to the drama. I give you props Chris. If I win the money, I'll use it to make every waking moment of her life miserable.

Heather- this place is absolutely awful. We're supposed to be going to a resort and instead we're here! I am so going to sue when I get off of this island. If, I mean, when I win, I am going to make a talk show called "all about Heather." it'll be even more popular than celebrity man hunt.

27th contestant- the 27th contestant was so tall he cracked the light bulb on top of the confessional. You could only see the huge silhouette of his huge bulking body. He sat there breathing in and out not saying a word. End of confessional.

"Number 27 isn't here but he just watched all of the rules from a tv set." Chris said. "I'll decide the teams now and put him on one of your teams later."

"Are you blind?" Lawshana said. "I'm not the best at math but I know enough to know that you can't split 27 equally."

"Maybe you could wait." Chris said. Lawshana got mad but motioned for him to go on. "The 27th contestant will be a surprise. There was originally supposed to be 28 of you, but one of them, Punk was in a car accident. Here's a picture of him before the accident," he held of a picture of a guy with stringy long black hair and black eyes covered slightly by his hair. The others thought he looked like a biker and was standing in front of a mortar cycle increasing their biker theory. "And here was him after the accident." he held up a picture of him in an orange jumpsuit inside a jail cell.

"Why is he in jail?" Owen asked.

"Oh, he caused the accident and was sent to a juvenile detention center. We already sent you the letter of acceptance so we couldn't cut one of you out. But because of his crime, we came up with a great way for 27 to play an awesome role in the game. Please follow me." he began walking away and into the forest. Three hours later Chris stopped. They now stood in a small clearing surrounded by pine trees. It was hot and bugs were everywhere.

"It's time to choose the teams. Those who I call, please stand to my right. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Ashley, Cody, Lindsay, beth, Owen, Izzy, Adrian, Lawshana, Justin, and Noah. Move!" all the names that were called piled up to Chris's right. "From now on, your team will be known as," he tossed them a banner. Owen caught it and it opened up. On the bannister is a silver piranha. "The Rabid Piranha. "The remaining people, you are now the Carnivorous eels."

Confessional Heather- ugh, have you seen my teammates? They look terrible. I imagine that the big one, what was his name; Owen, he will eat all of the food we catch. I need to get rid of him. I'm taking charge.

Ashley- well at least I am not with Javier. Besides, my team looks okay. I see no reason we would loose. We have Owen's strength so that will help us a lot. If Adrian managed to blow up a boat I guess he will be able to blow up a bunch of other stuff too. Say the other teams supplies. Not many good looking people though. Well except for Trent and Justin. Justin's not really my type though. Too perfect.

Gwen- did I hear Ashley come out saying something about Trent? How dare she-, I mean, I don't care. Doesn't really matter to me. But he is the best looking guy on the team. When I saw my other teammates though, I knew I was going to hate them.

Javier- I see that I have a team of winners. Although I think that Duncan will purposely loose to try and get me voted off. I already have plans for getting him kicked off, but for now I need him.

Duncan- Pretty boy is going home first. If Punk was here I would have a guy to form an alliance with. He went to jail and I went to jail, so it would be a awesome alliance. I got pretty boy instead. End of confessional.

"Now here's your first challenge. You need to run back to the dock. On the dock are a few crates. You need to get the crates with your logo on it, they will be necessary to your survival. Then you must go back to the woods and find an ideal spot for your shelter. Whoever builds the best shelter will win. I am grading your shelter on location, sturdiness, and a survivable area. The team who wins will get an advantage in tomorrow's challenge. Any questions?" almost all of the hands shot up. "Good. Now go!" the two teams took off in the direction of the of the dock. The forest was thick with trees. People got scratched, whipped in the face with branches, tripped over thick tree roots. Twenty minutes into the run, the Rabid Piranhas were in the league. Ashley saw a line of dried up dead leaves up ahead. She stopped when she passed the line. Once everyone on her team was over it she got to work. She took out one of her arrows, a flask of alcohol and a lighter. She tore off a piece of her jean, tied it around the end of the arrow, poured a quarter of the alcohol on the cloth and lit it on fire. She continued running. She jumped onto a log and leaped into the air. Turning around in mid air, she fired the arrow. It hit the line of dried leafs, setting it on fire. The Eels had to stop to not crash into the fire. Ashley landed and continued running.

Confessional Javier- Clever, very clever indeed Ashley.

Duncan looked around and found a log. He picked the log up and put it across the flames "Cross the log to get to the other side. Don't wait and just keep running." everyone crossed the log and continued running. Meanwhile. The Piranhas made it to the dock. Three crates had their insignia on it. Owen picked the two of the crates up and began moving.

"Wait," Heather said. "Help me with this." she pointed to the others crate. The other helped get the other teams crates and threw them into the water. "Let's move." Izzy grabbed the third crate and they began moving again back to the forest.

"We need to find a body of water." Noah said. "It'll keep us hydrated and feed us. We need to find a bunch of trees too to keep us from the rain."

"oh, found one." Lindsay yelled pointing. She found a river three meters wide and one meter deep.

"Good job." Trent said. "Let's get to work.

Meanwhile, the Eels arrived at the dock to find their crates in the water.

"Great now what?" Herald said.

"Sadie, doesn't this remind you about the time you dropped your phone in the bottom of the pool?" Katie said.

"Oh my gosh; that was so scary-" while the two droned on, Javier came up with a plan.

Confessional Javier- he was soaking wet from head to toe. My plan is to make the rest of the team trust me. I'll get the weak ones to like me and vote in my favor.

Javier dove into the lake. A minute later he threw out their crates and got on the dock. "Let's go."

Three hours later. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get cold. Chris went to the Piranhas first. Their camp stood five meters to the west of the river. It rested between three trees in a triangle shape with thick leaves at the top to protect from rain. Their two tents and extra shelter were arranged in the same way. At the bottom left point of the triangle was a tent that can hold five people. At the bottom right was the same and at the top of the triangle is a wooden shelter. Made of logs put together to form a triangular roof. They made a ditch under it to make a sort of dug out. It can hold the remaining four people. At the middle of the triangle is the fire and the rest of the supplies they don't need locked securely in their crates.

"Not bad." chris said. He then went over to the other team. Their set up was different. They sat on the east side of the river. They had two tents set up between four trees. A big tarp was attached to the four trees to form a roof for shelter from the rain.

"Those tents can only hold five people, what about the rest?"

"We'll have two people be on watch and the other will squeeze in with one of the other ones." Duncan said. Chris took out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"Everyone meet me by the river." everyone met at the river. "You both made a good choice camping near the river. It supplies you with food and water. Eels, only built two shelters and is keeping two people on watch to make extra room for your teammates. Piranha, you guys made three shelters for all of your people plus you both built under trees. What if there was a thunder storm and the trees was hit by lightning. Your home would go bye bye. I've made my decision. The winner of the first challenge is the Piranha!" the piranha team cheered and jumped up and down in excitement while the eels were mad, sad, and some people, Katie and Sasie, sat down on the floor crying. "Piranhas, you get an advantage in tomorrow's challenge. Don't worry guys no one is going to get voted off tonight. That will be decided by tomorrows challenge. Until then try to get a good sleep." a helicopter appeared above them. A ladder dropped down, Chris grabbed it and the helicopter pulled him out of there. The teams went back to their own camp.

8:00 P.M. The piranhas sat around their campfire in the middle of the camp. Over the fire is a big pot. They were cooking the meat they got with their supplies. When the food was done they put it in plastic containers and passed them around to the campers.

"So you and Javier huh?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Ashley replied. "We use to be dating, but it's over between us."

"So he's available?" Lindsay asked. Everyone glared at her. "What? It's a completely normal question."

"Yes, he is available. But unless you want a world of pain, don't even try to get him."

"Why'd you break up?" Lawshana asked.

"Let's just say that we had a fight that ended in a literal gun battle." no one pried. They finished their food and prepared to go to bed. Suddenly a red flare from a flare gun flew into the sky behind them. It released a bright burst of light.

"What the heck was that?" Cody said.

"Let's find out." Ashley picked up her bow and arrows and walked towards the river. The others grabbed some form of weapon from sticks to a pocket knife. They met the other team by the river.

"Why'd you shoot a flare?" Adrian asked.

"We didn't shoot the flare," Geoff said. "We saw the flare go off and followed it here.

"Yeah," Ezequiel said. "It was yous guys man."

"Don't blame that on us!" Beth yelled.

"You do realize that you attracted every animal within ten miles because you shot the flare." Trent said.

"Yeah how can you blame it on us?" Gwen said. "It was obviously you."

"Judging by the trail of smoke left by the flare," Harold said. "The flare came from your guys camp."

"You idiot." Noah replied. "The wind is blowing to the east. So it must have came from your camp and blew over here."

"You have circumstantial evidence at best." the two groups began arguing over the flare. Ashley aimed an arrow at Duncan who had a stake knife in his hand.

"Just cross this river Piercings." Duncan began to cross but was stopped by an loud inhuman roar that pierced the air. Everyone went silent. "What the heck was that?"

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"It's coming from the north." Herald said. The two teams went upstream closer to the roar. Suddenly A large object flew into the sky and headed towards them. "What is that?"

"It's a boulder. Everyone move!" everyone jumped out of the way just as a giant bolder crashed onto the Eels side of the river. It crashed into a tree before stopping. They got back up. In the distance they could see trees being uprooted and crashing down. Some trees being thrown high enough in the air to be seen.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" a long moment later, the sounds of whatever the monster is grew quieter as it traveled north away from them.

"Terrific." Lucy said once they were sure it was gone.

"Forget about the stupid flare," Lawshana said. "We need to protect ourselves from that."

"I agree." Heather said. "I suggest we take watches and patrol both camps."

"Good idea." Javier said. "Better work together then get killed by whatever that is. Herald, how many people do we need?"

"Judging by the area of both camps," Herald said. "We need six people patrolling. 3 from each camp."

"No we need 4 people." Noah said. "2 from each camp. Six people will get too much attention from animals."

"Yes but because of whatever that thing was, it will have scared the animals in the vicinity away from our location."

"You make a point but you missed one fact. After a large predator is done eating, the smaller animals come to collect the left overs. This place will be crawling with animals."

"Which is why we need six people for protection." Noah couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Okay we'll go with Herald's plan." Heather said. "I'll take first watch, who's coming with me?"

"I will." Trent said.

"So will I." Gwen said.

"I'll take watch too." Lucy said. "Courtney, Eva, will you come too?"

"Sure." Courtney replied.

"Why do I have to go?" Eva asked crossing her arms.

"Because you're the strongest player on our team." Lucy said.

"You make a point." everyone but the six people went back to their camps.

Confessional Heather- of course it was me who shot the flare. I needed to have tension between the two groups. It turned out better than I thought. Whatever that thing was gave me a chance to form an alliance with people on the other team so we can spy on them.

Trent- I'm taking first watch so I can be useful. So far I've been useless and want to change that. And impress a certain someone.

Gwen- I did not just take first watch to be with Trent if that's what you're thinking. I just don't want to sleep knowing a monster is lurking out there.

Lucy- I'm taking watch. I chose Courtney because she is one of the smartest in the group. I'll make an alliance with Courtney and Eva. Courtney will be able to convince Eva to join and I will have the strongest group there is.

"So Courtney, I want to be straight with you. How do you feel about joining an Alliance with me?" Lucy asked Courtney. They were in the woods with thick wooden sticks.

"Wow, that was fast." Courtney replied. "I knew you would attempt to get me into an alliance but I didn't expect you to be so open."

"Well I've watched shows like this before and I figured a more direct approach would be in better." Lucy set a torch on fire and they began walking the perimeter keeping an eye out for anything. "The guys spend like five episodes trying to get the person into an alliance. The only reason it works is because they are stupid. But I want a powerful alliance, not a weak one. Your one of the intelligent ones on this island so we could be of use to each other. Here would be our plan.

"You're going to use your smarts to convince Eva to join us. She will be the muscle of the group and protect us. Then we get heather to join us."

"Why heather?"

"I know her type. I can easily read people. For instance you were the best CIT at your camp. You have an IQ of 120 or above, and a team player." Courtney nodded impressed. "Back to Heather. She is manipulative. She'll convince people to vote in our way. I'd ask you to do that but since you are, and I mean this with all due respect, a little uptight, they won't really listen to you. She can get her way if she tries. We also get Trent and Gwen on the alliance. If we get Trent in, Gwen will want to join or will convince her to join. The same goes if Gwen joins. I've seen the way those two look at each other so they will do that. You will be the brains, Eva is the muscle, Heather is the manipulative one, Trent is a likable guy so he will make tons of friends and possibly get people to join us, so he is the, scout I guess. And Gwen is Gwen. The more members we have the better."

"And what about you?"

"I created the alliance isn't that good enough? I'll be aiding us from the shadows."

"Well I guess so. Whose the leader?"

"We won't have a leader. You, heather, and I will try to be the leader by helping the alliance so we will just have to go with whoever ends up being the leader."

"Okay, it's a deal." they shook hands. During the rest of their shift, heather and Trent were alone while Gwen went to check on something. Lucy managed to convince them to join their alliance and courtney was able to do the same with Eva. While Gwen didn't like it, she too joined because of Trent asking her to when she got back. The first alliance of total drama was made.

Chris was relaxing in his hot tub in his mansion a few miles in the island. "Don't ask me what that thing in the forest is because I honestly have no idea. But I have a group of guards with guns to take care of it if it gets out of control. What is this mysterious creature? When will contestant 27 arrive? What caused Javier and Ashley's break up? How will the first alliance affect the future of the show? All these questions and more answered next time on Total Drama Survival!"

"Rooaaaarrrrrrr!"

"It's here! Security-" gunshots rang out before the electricity was cut.


	2. First Challenge

Lawshana patrolled the camp grounds, with a wooden club in her hand. She, Ashley and Cody decided to take the last of the three shifts. Ashley sat on a high branch looking around with her bow in hand. Cody walked the grounds squealing at every sound that sprang out in the quiet morning. He only took the last watch to, and I quote, "Impress the ladies." the sun had not yet risen but it was bright out indicating that dawn was approaching. The morning was chilly, foggy, and damp from the light rain shower that occurred last night.

Confessional Bridget- I don't really have a plan, but my sis told me to gain everyones trust and seem useful so I won't look useless and get voted off early. So even though it'll kill me a little, I am going to catch us some fish.

Bridget got out of her tent and walked towards the river with a sharp stick.

"Where are you going?" Javier asked suspiciously. He, Tyler and DJ took the last watch.

"I am going to catch us some fish."

"Move along." Bridget continued to the river. Ashley aimed an arrow at the river when she saw movement but stopped when she realized it was Bridget. Ashley smiled as she watched Bridget repeatedly fail at trying to catch a fish. Bridget got mad and threw a big rock into the river. A fish jumped in the air startled by the rock. This gave her an idea. She got another rock and threw it in the water. A fish jumped out. She tried to grab it but it went back in the water. She tried two more times. She managed to grab the tail on the second one but it slipped out of her grip. She was determined now. She threw another big rock in. Three fish jumped high in the air. Before she could make a move. An arrow came from the trees above and pined two of the fish to the tree behind Bridget. She flinched and fell on the floor surprised.

"Need some help with that?" Ashley asked climbing down the tree and walking towards her. "You jump in the water, try to catch the fish, the fish jump out to avoid you and I shoot them with my arrows. We'll split them when we're done." Bridget thought about it.

"Sure. It'll be fun." over the next ten minutes, Bridget jumped into the river and Ashley shot whatever came out of it. By the time the sun showed it's face half an hour later, they had a dozen fish each. The two washed up in the water and talked about what they did before the island, friends, family, et cetera. After that they went to their respective camps. The scent of cooking fish arose both of the camps. The campers woke up, washed up and ate. It was eight in the morning when Chris arrived.

"Hello survivors!" Chris yelled into a megaphone from the river. Both the teams gathered around the river and was shocked at the state Chris was in. His hair was a mess, his clothes was all torn up, and had scratches on any of his visible skin.

"Dude," Owen said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, well that thing from last night came to my mansion." Chris asked. "It tore my mansion apart and tried to kill me."

"What is that thing anyway?" Herald asked. "There is no species on the planet capable of doing what it did last night."

"I honestly have no clue. I had a team scout the island before we decided to pick it. They said we needed armed guards for some wild animals but that's it. That thing came and we shot at it with machine guns but it didn't go down! I don't know what it is but it is certainly beyond anything anyone has ever seen before. I hired a team of professional bounty hunters to catch it though. Dead or alive. Anyway, you have all survived your first day on the island. Congratulations. I want you to meet me at the dock in an hour. And change into your swimming wear and bring an extra change of clothes.

Confessional Lindsey- this sucks so much. I was supposed to come to a resort but I get THIS instead? I can't use my iron, my makeup gets messed up every time I try to apply, I'm already having split ends! I'm sweating. Sweating! It's so gross and I feel sticky even after washing in the lake. I'm sad.

Heather- my alliance worked better than I thought. At first I just wanted two idiots. Like Katie and Sadie. But now I got a winning alliance that can't loose. The problem is Lucy. She said that there is no leader and to let the alliance play out so that in the end there would be a leader. She either means there should be a natural made leader, or for one of us to gain the others trust enough to be the leader. We can't vote each other off unless it is a unanimous decision by the rest of the alliance so I get can't rid of her easily. I need the others to not trust her so I can get her booted off. She's the biggest threat on the game, next to Javier that is. I've seen his type, he is tying to play the game just like Lucy and I. He will be a huge nuisance to us. But on the other hand, he would be a great ally to us.

Ashley- I'm a swimmer, so if this is a swimming challenge then I am game. Then there's Bridget who is also a great swimmer, I saw it this morning. She's a threat that's for sure. But then again I do like her. I'll leave her alone for now.

Bridget- perfect! I love swimming! This will surely make me useful to the others.

Contestant 27- once again the light was broken so all you could see was a black silhouette of his body. I will annihilate anyone who gets in my way. He said in a thick menacing voice. End of confessional.

The female contestants of both teams went further into the forest to change into their bathing suits away from prying eyes. AKA Cody. Heather, Gwen, Lucy, Courtney, and Eva split off to talk while they changed.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked. "Whose team is going to loose?"

"I think we should sabotage ourselves." Heather replied. "We need to get rid of the weaklings on our team to make us stronger."

"And who would you suggest voting off?" Lucy asked.

"I would vote off Lindsey. She is one of those dumb useless blondes and only get in our way."

"Now let's think about this for a second." Gwen said. "If we get rid of all the weak then only the strong will be left. Then when the teams split up the threats will be huge. Maybe we should get rid of some of the strong players too so we can have an even chance of winning."

"She does make a point." Eva said. "Get rid of the strong threats to make it easier for us to win. I'd say the biggest threat is Javier. We should lose to get rid of him."

"What do you think Courtney?" Lucy asked Courtney. "You're the brains." Courtney paused from dressing to think.

"I think you guys are looking to far in the future." Courtney said slowly. "We just started the game and are already talking about the end of the game. Here's what I think. Whenever one of us lose a challenge we see who the main threat is and try to get him voted off the next challenge. If we figure anyone is extremely useless, we get rid of them. As for right now, I think my team should lose to balance out power."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"We already have enough strong people on our team. Eva, DJ, Duncan, Tyler but only in strength, and the biggest threat Javier. I'd say we let you guys win to even the power out. And one more thing, we have yet to have seen sign of contestant 27. This challenge might determine who gets him/her. Lucy, Eva and I will make Javier look bad so when we lose we can vote him out of the contest and you get an advantage by getting the mystery guy."

"Sounds good but I think we should keep Javier." Heather said. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Courtney, you said to not look to far into the future but I am going to do just that. I'm guessing near the end of the game there will be a few threats, stupid, and weak people. So when he becomes expendable or too strong then we can easily convince people to vote him out."

"You do make a point." Lucy replied. "So who do you suggest you vote off?"

"For now let's go with courtney's plan about loosing to get the 27 contestant. You let the others decide who to vote off."

"Okay, we have a plan." Lucy said. "Gwen, go tell your boyfriend of our plan."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gwen yelled blushing. They finished dressing. Gwen and Courtney was dressed in a black two piece bikini. Heather in a blue bikini top and a red bottom. Eva is dressed in a dark blue one piece swimsuit and Lucy is in a dark green two piece. The Piranhas went to the dock, Gwen telling Trent who was dressed in dark green swim trunks of the plan on the way. The eels were already there when they finally arrived at the dock. In the water is a bunch of random objects. Fifty feet into the water is a wooden platform.

"Welcome." Chris said. "Here is your first part of the challenge. At the wooden platform in the water, is a gps device, waterproof by the way. That gps leads you to your next part of the challenge. There is only one though so first come first serve. Also on the platform are other tougher ways to find the location. In the water are various objects that will either help you get to the gps or will slow down the other team. The winner of today's challenge will get a huge advantage for the duration of the rest of the game. You will have five minutes to discuss a strategy, before we get started. Also, everyone has to be in the water. One more thing, Piranhas, since you won yesterday's challenge you get an advantage in the second part of the challenge. Five minutes starts now." the teams split up to discuss strategy.

"This is perfect." Bridget said to her teammates. "I am a champion swimmer. I won dozens of relay races and won ten trophies for swimming. I can get to that gps in no time flat."

"Sounds good." Javier said. "Here's the plan. We will have three groups. Group A will assist Bridget and protect her from any obstacles. Group B will use the items in the water to sabotage the other team. Group B, if you find anything that will aid us in winning, give it to group C who will aid us. I want to be in group A."

"So do I." Tyler said. "I am a master swimmer. But I can't see well underwater so that will be a problem."

"Well the supplies aren't underwater so that won't be a problem. We need one more person. Who will it be? DJ?"

"Sorry man, no can do. I'm scared of swimming and suck at it. I'd rather be with group C where I won't get in the way."

"Well I guess two of us will be enough. Five in C and five in B."

"This is bad." Ashley said. "I was fishing with Bridget earlier and she is a great swimmer."

"I have a plan." Noah said. "We need our best three swimmers. One of them will head towards the platform, the other two will go after Bridget to stop her from reaching the platform before us. The rest of us will aid against the team."

"Oh so you are useful." Adrian said. "I thought you were just a know it all who reads to much."

"I'm more useful than I appear. I know everything about surviving in the wilderness." When no one was looking, the alliance team met.

"So what's the plan?" Trent asked.

"Here's what we do." Courtney replied. "Lucy and I are chosen to help Bridget as team C. So instead of helping her, we will convince one of the guys that an object will help Bridget when in reality it will incapacitate her. That will aid your team in victory and will give them someone to blame for losing so we won't get kicked off. Also did you here what Chris said. The winner of this challenge will get an advantage that will help us for the rest of the contest. It must be the 27th contestant."

"Sounds like a plan." Heather said. "I'm the swimmer who is going for the gps so I will help by pushing some of the other methods of part two into the water."

"Perfect."

"Okay victims, times up." Chris yelled. "Get back here so we can start." the teams met back at the dock.

"Okay, I hope you strategized well. Now, on your marks, get set, Go!"

* * *

Four people stood at the edge of the forest. In front of them was a path of destruction in the form of knocked down trees, dead animals, the works.

"What kind of beast was able to do this?" one man said. He is six feet tall, has unkept blond hair, gray eyes and a mustache. He is wearing a camouflage shirt, pants and brown boots with a knife holster on it. "I've never seen anything that can do this."

"You heard the man Clay." a black guy said in a deep voice. He has a huge Afro, and is wearing a black shirt and pants. "He said they shot the thing like a hundred times with high powered rifles. I'm not surprised to see some destruction of this magnitude if it could survive that."

"I don't care what it is Sean." another guy said. He is bald. Wearing a black coat and brown pants. In his hand is a bazooka with six holes. Each hole holds a rocket propelled net. "Chris said a hundred grand for whoever catches it. And I intend to get it."

"Shut the hell up Michael." a female voice said. She has red hair, and black eyes. She is wearing a black tank top that shows her midriff, black tights and black combat boots. On her hips are two holsters with .45 caliber guns in it. She is smoking a cigarette and has a British accent. "It'll take us at least a couple days to catch this thing. Anything can happen. You shouldn't give your hopes up."

"Shut your mouth Alicia." Michael said. "I am one of the world renowned animal hunters. I caught the Sasquatch that Chris asked me to put on his island."

"That may be true." Clay said. "But nothing, not even Sasquatch is able to do something like this. How long did it take you to catch the beast?"

"About ten days. It tore my car apart that held all of my supplies and all I had to use to catch it was a net gun, and whale tranquilizers. I tranqed it on the first day and it didn't go down until the last day."

"Well if it took something like Bigfoot ten days to be knocked out with whale tranqs, imagine how big this thing is and how long it would take to bring it down."

"So I guess we shouldn't underestimate whatever it is." Sean said. "We could get killed if we did."

"Whatever!" Michael snapped. "Let's just catch this thing and collect the money." with that the group walked into the forest."

* * *

Both of the teams jumped into the water. Heather went for the platform and Izzy and Trent went for Bridget. Immediately when Harold went in the water, he almost drowned and say he would try to help by hanging onto the dock. Ashley found a rocket launcher floating in the water. She licked it up and aimed it at Group A. She pulled the rigger and a capsule came out. It exploded above group A's head and covered them in a red liquid.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Bridget asked. In the distance, Javier saw two fins come out of the water heading towards them.

"It's blood!" Javier yelled. "It's attracting the sharks."

"I'll handle it." Tyler said. "Keep swimming." the others resumed swimming. The sharks attacked Tyler. The first one leapt out of the water towards him. Tyler punched the shake away from him. Tyler being preoccupied, didn't notice the other shark and was unable to stop it from dragging him under water by the foot. Tyler thrashed around trying to hit the shark in the eye or the gills but to no avail due to his terrible ability at seeing underwater. Tyler felt the water shift in front of him and bent backwards, just avoiding the other shark. He reached forward and grabbed the tail of the shark. Tyler swung the shark at the shark at his feet and repeatedly hit it with the first shark. Eventually the shark let go of his leg. He swam to the surface with both sharks and threw them far away.

"Yeah, take that you dumbs sharks!" Tyler turned to swim but was caught in a weighed down net from a net gun and couldn't move. "Damn it!" meanwhile Javier and Bridget were twenty meters away from the platform.

"How you holding up?" Bridget asked.

"I'm fine. But Tyler is caught in a net so it is only us." Just as he said this, Trent and izzy arrived. Javier stopped and wrestled Trent while Izzy sent for Bridget. Izzy reached for Bridget but she ducked under water and Izzy crashed into a rock. She began sinking and Bridget continued towards the platform. Meanwhile, Duncan had a tennis ball launcher. He aimed it at heather and was about to pull the trigger when he noticed Trent wrestling with Javier.

Confessional Duncan- I said I was going to get back at pretty boy for what he did. Even if it means losing this challenge.

Duncan changed his aim and now had if pointed at Javier. The tennis ball came our and hit Javier in the nuts. Javier stopped wrestling and grabbed them in excruciating pain. Trent turned to swim but stopped when he saw Izzy's unconscious body sinking. Trent took a deep breath and dived underwater to get her.

Confessional Trent- yeah, I chose to save her life instead of going after Bridget. Anyone would do that.

Lucy- damn it. Why did Trent try to save Izzy. I wouldn't do that. It's time to sabotage my own team than.

Lucy looked around for an item. She found very big green water gun. Printed on the side in blue letters was the words water blaster 2000. Lucy pulled the trigger and huge blast of water came out. "This'll do." she looked around and found Harold still hanging onto the deck. She swam to him and he screamed like a girl. "Harold it's me!"

Harold stopped screaming. "Oh, hi Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"I found a high powered water gun. I'm not strong enough to pull the trigger so you do it. If you do, you'll be treated as a hero." Harold thought about it for a moment.

"Okay." Harold grabbed the gun and aimed it at Heather who was almost at the platform. At the last second, Lucy pushed Harold and made it fire at Bridget. Bridget was already standing on the platform then the wave of water crashed into her and knocked her twenty feet away from the platform and back into the water. Heather stood on the platform and looked around. She found the gps along with other methods of finding the location from drawings, to maps, to a compass missing everything except the N. Heather grabbed the gps and pushed a handful of objects off of the platform.

"And heather has the gps!" Chris yells into the megaphone. Heather jumps back into the water and swims to the dock.

"Let's go!" Heather yelled to her teammates. They got out of the water, put their shoes on and grabbed their extra clothes before following heather. Bridget recovered from being blasted off and stood on the platform. She grabbed a torn map and a compass missing everything except the N.

"I've got it!" Bridget yelled before jumping in the water. She swam to shore and the group gathered around the map. The place they needed to get to was in a clearing surrounded by trees and in front of the smallest mountain.

"This is all you got?" Javier said. "You were the first one on the platform. What happened?"

"A blast of water knocked me off the platform. By the time I got back only these few things remained. Who shot me by the way." no one answered but Harold found that the floor was more interesting than the conversation.

"Doesn't matter." Courtney said. "That is the smallest mountain out of those cluster of mountains so we just need to get to the base and find any landmarks that lead us to the location. Let's go." everyone nodded and ran into the forest following the map.

Minutes after the eels set out, the piranhas made it to the clearing. Two wooden forts two stories high stood in the clearing fifty meters away from each other. The piranhas was in the west direction and the eels in the east. The fort is made of wood. It is surrounded by a wooden wall that goes around the perimeter of the fort. There are several windows on the wall with no glass and a wood door. The fort itself resembles a castle. It has a door that you can go inside for protection if needed. On both forts there is a flag on top with the teams symbol on it.

"I know this isn't a survival type challenge," Chris's voice came from the two loudspeakers on the wooden pole somewhere in the forest. "But I already had this challenge in mind and just couldn't help myself. Your job is to use whatever means necessary to make the other teams fort collapse. The winner gets rations that will last them a few days and some supplies. Another surprise, all of your equipment besides a few knives and the tents have been taken from your camps, so winning this challenge is a must. Piranhas, since you won yesterday's challenge you get an advantage that you will find in your fort. Go!" the team ran into their fort. Positioned in front of the windows are six cannon mounted to the floor. In the castle they found a pile of cannon balls, flints, and pouches of gunpowder. Three of the cannon were in the front and three in the back. The cannons are able to swivel sideways and up and down to adjust the aim.

"Start shooting." Ashley said. "Those who aren't shooting the cannons make sure we have a good amount of cannon balls at all times and help us load the cannons." Trent, Heather, and Leshawna manned the cannons. Owen grabbed a handful of balls for the three of them. Justin aided Trent, Lindsey aided Heather and Gwen Lashawna. The aids job was to put the gunpowder in, followed by the ball and push them in with a big stick. Once the ball was in, the shooter hits the flints together into the hole at the top of the cannon firing the ball. The three cannons simultaneously fired. The balls crashed into the walls, all three of them penetrating. By the time the Eels got there, several holes were made in the wall.

"Do I have to explain the challenge again?" Chris said through the loudspeaker. "Knock down their fort before yours by any means necessary." the eels ran into their fort, having to dodge a few cannon balls in the process. Inside was a pile of cannon balls but no cannon.

"Where's the cannon?" DJ asked. "How does he expect us to throw these balls at the wall hard enough to-"

"I found a rock!" Tyler suddenly yelled as he walked into the fort carrying a big rock the size of a tire. Javier looked around and found a wooden plank.

"I have an idea." Tyler set the rock down and Javier put the wooden plank over it. A homemade catapult. Geoff placed the canon ball on the side opposite that of the other teams fort.

"Dudes this is so awesome!" Geoff exclaimed. "Our own catapult. Eva, you're the strongest, let it rip!" Eva stomped on the other end. The ball went over the wall, over the other teams fort, and into the forest thirty yards behind them. They all stared at her.

"What, I don't know my own strength." Eva defended.

Confessional Eva- of course I overshot it on purpose. I need our team to lose.

End confessional

They made three more catapults and fired cannon balls at them. Over the next ten minutes, the eels fort resembled that of a demolition site while the piranhas barely had a dent in them.

"Yes!" Lindsey yelled. "We are going to win. Maybe we'll get hair ties as a reward, no lipgloss. Wait, maybe we'll get the latest edition for celebrity magazine-" she and everyone else ceased what they were doing and focused their attention on the forest behind Piranhas. Trees were falling down. "Oh no, it's that thing from last night!"

"No," Adrian said. "It's something else." out of the trees came a seven foot tall man. He is dressed in a full body suit made of what appeared to be brown Kevlar going up to his neck. His head was covered by a helmet of the same material with eye sockets for him to see through. Strapped to his back is a club half his height made of the same material as his armor. The men's cold dark eyes surveyed the current situation. Then charged at the Piranhas fort. "What's it doing?" Adrian asked before his eyes widened. "Everyone, shoot it!" Trent, Heather and Leshawna stood behind the canon on the back. Trent and Lashawna fired their ball. The balls bounced harmlessly off his armor. Heather fired hers. The man threw his fist at the cannon ball. It connected and the ball shattered into pieces. Without losing momentum he continued charging. "Everyone get out of here!" the Piranhas evacuated the fort. The armored man grabbed his club and swung it at the fort. The club and him went all the way through the wall, the castle and out on the other side. He came to a stop outside the fort. The fort collapsed on itself leaving behind a rubble of wood and stone. Everyone stared at the fort and him. After a moment of silence, he picked up a cannonball and looked towards the other fort.

"Dudes, let's get out of here!" Geoff yelled. Everyone got out just before the man threw the ball. It went through the fort making it collapse. Both of the teams fortresses were in rubble. A helicopter appeared in the sky and Chris propelled onto the floor next to the man.

"Gather around people, this is the 27th contestant." both teams gathered around the man, staring up at him but looking away if he ever caught their eye.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." Courtney said put her hand out towards him. He just glared at her through the helmet. "W-what's your n-name?"

"He doesn't have one." Chris said.

"How?"

"He," Chris paused glancing down at a clip board that appeared. "He, killed his own name." although shocked, they did not question it. "Any who, both of your teams forts are down so none of you win!"

"But the Piranhas fort went down first!" Duncan yelled. "Giganto destroyed ours after he destroyed theirs." next thing Duncan knew he was lifted into the air by his throat by the new guy.

"Call me that again," he said in a menacing deep voice. "I dare you to."

"I'm good." Duncan choked out. He was released and landed on his butt and scrambled away from him. "What's the armor made of anyway? Kevlar?"

"No. It is an extremely rare alloy used by the military to build their toughest body armor. Worth millions. But instead I turned it to this armor and club." sounds reasonable.

"OK, since both of your forts collapsed, both teams will be sent to elimination." Chris said. "As for the reward rations, I will split that up between the two teams.""But what about 27," Courtney said giving the new guy his new name.

"What about him?"

"You said the winner will also get a prize that will benefit us for the rest of the game. I thought you were referring to him."

"I wasn't referring to 27, the wet season is going to start next week, so you would have gotten two boxes of matches with three dozen in each. But no one won so none of you get the matches. Go back to your camps and discuss who will be eliminated. 27, normally I would tell you to crash at my place for now, but it is still wrecked as a result of that beast from last night. So just crash near the others camps until we get you on a team." An intern riding a dirt bike arrived. Chris climbed on the back and strapped on a black tinted helmet. "See ya." he drove off. The two teams walked back towards the camp. The alliance fell back to talk.

"So who are we voting off tonight?" Eva asked.

"We're voting off Herald." Courtney said. "I made him "Accidentally" shoot Bridget off of the platform. We'll convince everyone to vote him off."

"What about you guys?" Lucy asked. "You should probably vote off a strong player. Your team is going to get 27 tomorrow so you should vote off someone who's strong. We need to make the team be powerful but not too much."

"I hate planting stuff to get someone voted off." Trent said. "It just doesn't feel right to me. I want to win half a mil but I want to make friends too."

"Oh suck it up!" Gwen snapped.

Confessional Gwen- I totally agree with him. But this alliance has the chance to get me to the end so I have to stick with it and disagree with that, handsome, muscular, chiseled-, No Gwen! Bad thoughts!

End of confessional

"We'll vote off Justin." Heather said.

"I agree." Gwen said. "He could use his good looks to get someone to help him during the contest and win the money. He's potentially dangerous, then again he might be smart enough to exploit his looks."

"Not to mention the fact that since he is a model he won't do anything." Heather added.

"I was just about to say that."

"Yeah, we think alike. I guess I stole your idea. I wouldn't be able to think of an idea like that." she said with a smile. Gwen smiled back with a blush on her face from the praise. The teams made it back to their camps. True to his word, Chris took all of both teams supplies except for the tents and a knife or two. The sun was about to set so they spent the next hour trying to start a fire with wood, semi dry piles of grass, and a dying battery that was used for the flashlight. The battery died after that. The eels were the ones who made the fire, and to seem likable to the other team, Javier gave them fire too. During this time the alliance went on to convincing who to vote off. The eels wet having a hard time due to Ezequiel's sexist remark and Harold's "Accident with the water cannon."

1 hour before voting.

Heather and Gwen sat on the forest floor talking. "I love your hair." Heather complimented. "The combo of blue and black really brings out your eyes and makes your pale complexion look really nice."

"Thanks heather. I like your outfit too. You could be a model if you wanted." Heather smiled truly accepting the comment. (Like i said, OOC)

Confessional Heather- I'm starting to like goth girl. I wasn't lying when I talked about her looks. You know, I always respected the goth look and thought about dressing like them once or twice. But didn't, to many people would judge me badly. I like the dark mysterious stuff but don't want to wear it all the time, that would just be weird. Maybe I could get her trust more if I dress like her somewhat.

End

Heather told Gwen her thoughts about trying out goth adding how much she respected them. "Now you're just being silly." Gwen said.

"No really. I've always wanted to try it out."

"Well I don't think you would really fit the goth look. You would look more like a Punk person."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there's a difference. Hold on." Gwen went to her bag which lie next to a tree she dug around inside a little before finding it. She came back with some clothes. "Try these on." Heather took the clothes then went to change behind the trees. She came back out, with a Punk style. Her top was generally the same but it was black with dark purple flower designs on it. Her short were extended to mid thigh and were also black with purple spiked lines like barbed wire running from the back to the front and ending at her left pants leg. Her shoes were replaced with knee boots that stopped under the knee and purple socks that meet her shorts. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and around her neck is a dark blue pendant shaped like a bird. Gwen handed her a mirror. Heather took if and admired her new look.

"I love it." she said after a long while, and she meant it. Meanwhile back home most of her friends were playfully laughing at her and the rest pretended they didn't know her and deleted her from their phone.

"It looks great on you. You should also get a navel piercing. That would really-" a loud roar in the distance stopped her. Everyone on both teams looked towards the top of the mountains where the roar came from.

"Oh no. It's the 27 guy!" Lindsey yelled.

"I'm right here." 27 said standing behind her.

"It's the monster from last night." Ashley yelled from on top of a tree. "Chris said he sent some hunters after it, they must have found it."

"Do you think they can catch it?" Beth said. "I mean, it threw a boulder at us and tore down trees."

"If they want to catch it they will have to kill it." Noah said.

"The bounty hunters have found the monster." Javier said to his team. "If they do manage to catch it then it will be within an inch of their lives."

* * *

The team of hunters were climbing up the side of the mountain made mostly of dirt and roots. "How this beast managed to get up here is beyond me." Clay said.

"Doesn't matter how it got up here." Michael said. "We will have the element of surprise on our side.

"Yeah, but I hate climbing." Sean said. "I fell off of the grand canyon and try to avoid climbing in anyway."

"It'll be worth it." Alicia said. "All that money." they made it to the top and helped each other up. In front of them was a bundle of trees. The night making it not possible to see through. "Lets go, the beast is somewhere in these-"

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" the beat yelled from the trees. Something came out and knocked Michael and Clay over the edge. Alicia screamed and fired her gun into the trees. Sean took out his machine gun and joined her. Something came out of the trees and grabbed Sean by the leg and began dragging him towards the trees.

"Alicia, Help me!" he begged screaming. She holstered the left gun and dove forward and grabbed his hand. She pulled as hard as she could while Sean begged for mercy. She lost her grip and Sean was dragged into the darkness screaming. Alicia holstered her other gun and jumped off the cliff. She half climbed and half fell to the bottom. When she reached the bottom she ran like hell.

The survivors stood at the dock with Chris standing before them. "Hello guys, this is the voting sequence. You will go into the woods and tell the camera who you vote for. The one with the most votes will leave and get onto the helicopter behind me." behind him is a rusty red helicopter. "Eels first then Piranhas." the eels made their votes. "Okay, the following people I call out and get a marshmallow are safe. Geoff, Bridget Tyler, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Lucy, Javier." the people got their marshmallows. Only Harold and Ezequiel were left. "And the finale marshmallow goes to," the two of them leaned forward in anticipation. Chris raised his handed and pointed back and forth at the both of them. They were sweating and shaking. "Ezequiel." he sighed and grabbed his Marshmallow while Harold lowered his head. Herald walked past Chris and got onto the helicopter.

The Piranhas went next resulting in Justin getting kicked out.

"Seriously?" Justin complained. "After allowing you to see my beauty in person, you decide to vote me off! Fine then, this contest is for ugly people anyway." he stormed past Chris and got onto the helicopter. The helicopter flew away.

"I deserve to leave." Harold said on the helicopter. "I shot bridged with the water fun which made us fall ebony the other team. I just wish I would have stayed longer to show off my other skills. I could have been useful with my knowledge on the forest and stuff. In fact, I forgot to tell the others about the toxic mushrooms growing next to our camp. Four of those could kill you. They'll regret voting me off."

"I was shocked about getting voted off." Justin said. "But I guess they figured out that I would use my good looks to get me through the end of the game, so I don't really blame them."

"The rest of you get back to your camps. I'll see you in two days for your next challenge."


End file.
